I'll Always Love You
by Chocolate-Angel1
Summary: Zekk looks back at his innermost thoughts and feelings, leading up to the present, and the pain he's had to live through.


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing; if I did I sure as heck would not be here right now! I would be off visiting Hayden Christensen and Natalie Portman!  
  
Hey, you! Ya, you. Do you have an account on Fanfiction.net? Ok, well if you said yes, than haven't you had the joy of reading a review? Isn't it so exhilarating to see what people think? Ya, it is, I should know.  
  
(Hint, Hint!)  
  
Info: This is completely my own story, it takes place years after the YJK series when they are all around 19 years old, except Lowie's older, so he is 24.  
  
It get's a lot better toward the end!!  
  
I changed the song around and added my own verses to fit my needs. (I don't own it, Steve Wariner does!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zekk just stood there, his head pressed against the cool transpariglass of the large windowport at the top of the temple. His green eyes were looking up, past the atmosphere, into the dark, empty depths of space.  
  
Emerald eyes continued to roam the stars, as if looking for desperately for someone. A single, crystal tear trailed down his cheek. He didn't bother to brush it away.  
  
He was too lost in memories to care.  
  
One day, shy of 8 years old  
  
When my family passed away  
  
I was a broken hearted little boy  
  
Alone on that sad birthday  
  
How I cried when the sky let go  
  
Destroyed the poor planet Ennth  
  
Some nice man said "Don't be sad child.  
  
They're all watching you today."  
  
Cause there are holes in the floor of Heaven  
  
And their tears are pouring down  
  
That's how you know their watching  
  
Wishing they could be here now  
  
Sometimes if you're lonely  
  
Just remember they can see  
  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven And they're watching over you and me  
  
He couldn't really show much emotion over that anymore. He had only been 8 years old. He had been too young. He couldn't remember his family. His eyes widened in slight shock.  
  
He had never referred to the people who died on Ennth as his family. How can you call people you don't even remember or hardly know family?  
  
Unconsciously, Zekk moved away from the windowport that was looking out over Yavin 4's lush jungle. He wandered aimlessly up flights of stairs, a glazed faraway look in his deep, emerald eyes. A few moments later, he found himself on top of the temple, exposed to the night air and the strange smells of the jungle surrounding him.  
  
His lips painted, a soft, wistful smile upon his handsome face.  
  
That nice man, Well he took me home, We became, family I made some friends Became a Jedi Defeated my Darkness.  
  
He remembered that very well. How Peckhum had taken him home. Peckhum was the only father figure Zekk had in his life, and the two became the only family each other had.  
  
Eventually Zekk had expanded, making friends. Only to ruin it all during his turn to the Dark Side. But the friends he had made, the friends he had betrayed had helped him turn back to the light.  
  
Tenel Ka. Lowie. Jacen. Jaina. Mostly Jaina had helped him. She had been the one to actually confront him. Once on Kashyyyk, and then one Yavin 4, outside this very temple.  
  
Seasons come and seasons go  
  
Nothing stays the same  
  
I grew up, fell in love  
  
met a girl who took my name  
  
Year by year we made a life  
  
In this huge galaxy I thought we'd grow old together  
  
Lord; I sure do miss her now  
  
Zekk's eyes became even less focused, if that was possible. His vision became blurred as tears came faster and faster down his cheeks.  
  
He stumbled, preventing falling only by gripping the rail. He couldn't fall. He had made a promise.........  
  
Cause there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
  
And her tears are pouring down  
  
That's how I know she's watching  
  
Wishing she could be here now  
  
Sometimes when I'm lonely  
  
I just remember she can see  
  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
  
And she's watching over you and me  
  
He remembers Jaina clear as day, as visible as a star. He remembered  
the perfumed smell of her hair, the softness of her skin. The glow of  
energy and happiness that always seemed to follow her.  
  
He bowed his head, trying to stop the tears. He couldn't help it  
, they wouldn't stop. He still missed her too much.  
  
It really hurt him to think about Jaina sometimes. She had been his  
whole life; he had loved her more than anything.  
  
At least she knew. After many long years of suffering, they had  
finally admitted their feelings to each other. Finally made each other  
aware of the love they had always known they possessed.  
  
He had thought of joining her in Heaven many times. But he couldn't,  
he had to keep his promise.  
  
He had promised Jaina, to look after their daughter. Jaina  
had.....gone, not long after their daughter's birth. In her last  
moments, she had made Zekk promise, and so far he had stuck by it.  
  
Zekk's strained expression cleared slightly. His dark eyes swept over  
the jungle. From where he was standing, he could see landing area.  
Just past it, and to the right, were the cottages. The Jedi, who chose  
to stay on Yavin 4, had built their homes within walking distance of  
the Jedi Temple.  
  
Among those Jedi had been Zekk, Jaina and their daughter. Not to  
mention the rest of their friends.  
  
Zekk's teary eyes settled on one cottage in particular. It was the  
same stone as the temple, as all the cottages were. But this one in  
particular had more meaning to him that the others.  
  
The small cottage had light pouring out of the windows from the many  
glowpanels that he knew were charged up inside.  
  
Well my little girl is turning 3  
  
I carry out her cake  
  
It's a shame her Mom can't be here now  
  
To see her happy smile  
  
My friends give me hugs, and gifts that light her eyes,,  
  
Then the rain starts coming down,  
  
She takes my hand says, "Daddy don't be sad.  
  
Cause I know Mommy's watching now."  
  
He was sobbing now. His handsome face buried in his hands. So much  
that he did not hear the footsteps approaching him. Only when he felt  
a comforting hand pat his shoulder, did he look up.  
  
Jacen Solo was there. His eyes and hair were an almost exact  
replication of Jaina's. The thought only made more tears pour from  
Zekk's eyes.  
  
"You okay?" he asked simply, in a soothing voice. Zekk wiped the tears  
from his face and stood.  
  
"I just miss her so much." He managed to say, in a barely audible  
whisper, "So much."  
  
"Been three years and I don't think I'll ever get over it either."  
Jacen replied, refusing to let he cry.  
  
The two young men, came forward and gave each other a deep hug. When  
they released each other, both faces were wet with tears.  
  
"Time for gifts, think you're ready to go back inside?" Jacen managed  
to say without his voice betraying him.  
  
Zekk only nodded, "I'll be right there," he mumbled.  
  
Jacen nodded and retreated down the stairs. Zekk let out a deep breath  
and allowed himself one last look at the sky.  
  
Zekk stayed there only a few more moments, then his dark eyes came  
back into focus, and his head seemed to rejoin his body. Then, drying  
all his tears, he headed for his cottage. He had a daughter to  
celebrate with.  
  
Before he opened the cottage's worn door, he gave one last glance back  
at the Temple, where he had just been.  
  
Surprisingly, he saw a lone, glowing figure there. Their eyes met. The  
emerald green locking with the chocolaty brown. Something passed  
between those sets of eyes, something no one but the two would be able  
to decipher.  
  
The figure raised her hand and blew a kiss, causing Zekk's eyes to  
warm and a small smile to come to his face.  
  
"I love you." The figure seemed to say and then was gone, vanishing  
into the ever-darkening night.  
  
Zekk repeated her words to the sky then let himself into the house to  
join the celebration.  
  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
  
and her tears are pouring down  
  
That's how I know she's watching  
  
Wishing she could be here now  
  
Sometimes when I'm lonely  
  
I just remember she can see  
  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
  
And she's watching over you and me. 


End file.
